


Suggest

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asyr muses on the nature of suggestions and orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggest

**Author's Note:**

> Number eight in self-made daily short-short challenge. Very short.

When she was growing up there were a lot of people making suggestions on how she should live her life, and what she should be doing with her talents. For Bothans a suggestion from someone in authority or with power was the same as getting ordered to do something. They just crouched it in polite language with the illusion of free will.   
When she joined Rogue Squadron she received many orders, and lived by the New Republic military rules. When someone made a suggestion, usually it was in the spirit of friendly conversation and they had no expectation that she would follow it any more than she wanted. Asyr really appreciated the simple straightforwardness of human thinking. The orders were direct, the suggestions malleable, and the people took her at her own terms.  
Accepting orders from someone she respected felt liberating when compared to the forced acquiescence to suggestions made by those who were playing games with power. When Commander Antilles asked her to do something during a mission, she never worried that he had ulterior motives beyond the mission parameters. She could trust him, and she could trust her fellow Rogues.  
That trust gave her a freedom, so that she knew exactly where to tell Borsk Fey’lya where he could stick his next suggestion on how she should live her life.


End file.
